jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park (film) cast and crew
The following is a complete list of the cast and crew, credited and uncredited, for . Those with more than on job on the crew are listed more than once for the sake of completion. Cast and crew Directed by *Steven Spielberg Writing credits *Michael Crichton (novel) *Michael Crichton (screenplay) *David Koepp (screenplay) Cast *Sam Neill ... Dr. Alan Grant *Laura Dern ... Dr. Ellie Sattler *Jeff Goldblum ... Dr. Ian Malcolm *Richard Attenborough ... John Hammond *Bob Peck ... Robert Muldoon *Martin Ferrero ... Donald Gennaro *Joseph Mazzello ... Tim Murphy *Ariana Richards ... Lex Murphy *Samuel L. Jackson ... Ray Arnold *B.D. Wong ... Henry Wu *Wayne Knight ... Dennis Nedry *Gerald R. Molen ... Gerry Harding *Miguel Sandoval ... Juanito Rostagno *Cameron Thor ... Lewis Dodgson *Christopher John Fields ... Billy *Jophery C. Brown ... Jophery *Alejandro *Whit Hertford ... Volunteer Boy *Dean Cundey ... Mate *Jophery C. Brown ... Worker in Raptor Pen *Tom Mishler ... Helicopter Pilot *Greg Burson ... Mr. D.N.A. *Adrian Escober ... Worker at Amber Mine *Richard Kiley ... Jurassic Park Tour Voice *Brad M. Bucklin ... Lab Technician (uncredited) *Laura Burnett ... Paleontologist (uncredited) *Brian Smrz ... Driver of Grant, Sattler & Malcolm's Jeep (uncredited) *Robert Zajonc ... InGen Helicopter Pilot (uncredited) *Robert Lenci ... InGen Captain (uncredited) Produced by *Kathleen Kennedy .... producer *Gerald R. Molen .... producer *Lata Ryan .... associate producer *Colin Wilson .... associate producer Original Music by *John Williams Cinematography by *Dean Cundey Film Editing by *Michael Kahn Casting by *Janet Hirshenson *Jane Jenkins Production Design by *Rick Carter Art Direction by *John Bell *William James Teegarden Set Decoration by *Jackie Carr Makeup Department *Fríða Aradóttir .... assistant hair supervisor *Lynda Gurasich .... hair styles supervisor *Christina Smith .... makeup supervisor *Julie C. Steffes .... body makeup *Monty Westmore .... assistant makeup supervisor *Dean Gates .... makeup lab (uncredited) Production Management *Paul Deason .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *John T. Kretchmer .... first assistant director *Carla McCloskey .... first assistant director: second unit *David B. Nowell .... director: aerial unit *Michele Panelli-Venetis .... second assistant director *Frederic Roth .... dga trainee *Kenneth J. Silverstein .... second second assistant director *Gary Hymes .... second unit director (uncredited) Art Department *John Berger .... set designer *Jeff Brown .... greensman *Janine Cavoto .... set dressing coordinator *Lauren Cory .... assistant art director *Tom Cranham .... illustrator *Tim Donelan .... lead man *John R. Elliott .... construction foreman *Anthony Feola .... tool foreman *Nancy Gomes .... paint foreman *Hugo Herrera .... greensman *Tom Hrupcho .... paint foreman *Kay Jordan .... construction accountant *Martin A. Kline .... assistant art director *Maureen Kropf .... set painter *Tony Leonardi .... stand-by painter *Scott W. Leslie .... swing gang *David Lowery .... illustrator *Kevin Mangan .... greens foreman *Masako Masuda .... set designer *Jerry Moss .... property master *Dan Ondrejko .... head greensman *Dan Pemberton .... construction foreman *Ken Peterson .... assistant property master *Lauren E. Polizzi .... set designer *Caroline Quinn .... art department coordinator *Craig Raiche .... assistant property master *David Robbie .... plaster foreman *Brian Rock .... head laborer *Bob Skemp .... greensman *Paul M. Sonski .... assistant art director *Dave Trevino .... paint foreman *John Villarino .... construction coordinator *Mike Villarino .... construction general foreman *William Apperson .... propmaker foreman (uncredited) *Mike Brooks .... propmaker (uncredited) *Randy L. Childs .... propmaker gangboss (uncredited) *Richard Bryan Douglas .... construction (uncredited) *Luigi Mugavero .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department *Sandina Bailo-Lape .... foley editor *Sara Bolder .... dialogue editor *Christopher Boyes .... assistant sound designer *Christopher Boyes .... foley recordist *Richard De Armas .... scoring crew *Greg Dennen .... scoring crew *Dean Drabin .... adr mixer *Teresa Eckton .... sound effects editor *Mark Eshelman .... scoring crew *Andre Fenley .... apprentice sound editor *Ken Fischer .... sound effects editor *Douglas Greenfield .... stereo sound consultant: Dolby *J.R. Grubbs .... assistant sound effects editor *Scott Guitteau .... assistant sound effects editor *Ann Hadsell .... adr recordist *Ruth Hasty .... assistant supervising sound editor *Tim Holland .... sound effects editor *Richard Hymns .... supervising sound editor *Robert Jackson .... boom operator *Donna Jaffe .... assistant dialogue editor *Ron Judkins .... sound mixer *Laurel Ladevich .... adr editor *Mary Helen Leasman .... foley editor *Robert Marty .... assistant adr editor *Susan McLean .... scoring crew *Marnie Moore .... foley artist *Shawn Murphy .... music scoring mixer *Susan Popovic .... assistant foley editor *Gary Rydstrom .... sound designer *Michael Silvers .... dialogue editor *Gary Summers .... sound re-recording mixer *Bill Talbott .... scoring crew *Dennie Thorpe .... foley artist *Tove Blue Valentine .... cable person *Maia Veres .... assistant dialogue editor *Kenneth Wannberg .... music editor *John Countryman .... sound re-recordist (uncredited) *Ron Judkins .... sound recordist (uncredited) *Greg Smith .... sound effects recordist (uncredited) *Lionel Strutt .... adr mixer (uncredited) Special Effects by *Francesca Avila .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Lloyd Ball .... hydraulic engineer: Stan Winston Studio *Craig Barr .... technical coordinator: T-Rex, Stan Winston Studio *Bill Basso .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *David Beneke .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Evan Brainard .... mechanical designer: Stan Winston Studio *Steve Bunyea .... special effects *Len Burge .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Sebastien Caillabet .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Craig Caton .... mechanical department coordinator: Stan Winston Studio *Mitchell J. Coughlin .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Richard Davison .... dinosaur skin fabricator: Stan Winston Studio *Jon Dawe .... mechanical designer: Stan Winston Studio *Kim Derry .... special effects *Marilyn Dozer-Chaney .... dinosaur skin fabricator: Stan Winston Studio *Matthew Durham .... mechanical department: Stan Winston Studio *Jeff Edwards .... mechanical designer: Stan Winston Studio *Donald Elliott .... special effects foreman *Cory Faucher .... special effects *Greg Figiel .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *Nathalie Fratti-Rapoport .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Anthony Gaillard .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Rick Galinson .... mechanical designer: Stan Winston Studio *Joss Geiduschek .... special effects engineer *Armando González .... master welder: Stan Winston Studio *Dave Grasso .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *Erik Haraldsted .... special effects *Beth Hathaway .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Rich Haugen .... mechanical designer: Stan Winston Studio *Rob Hinderstein .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *Adam Jones .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Mark Jurinko .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Eileen Kastner-Delago .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Terry W. King .... special effects *Brad Krisko .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Richard J. Landon .... mechanical department coordinator: Stan Winston Studio *Louie Lantieri .... special effects *Michael Lantieri .... special dinosaur effects *Mark Lohff .... production coordinator: Stan Winston Studio *Frank Charles Lutkus III .... mechanical designer: Stan Winston Studio *Lindsay MacGowan .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Shane Mahan .... art department coordinator: Stan Winston Studio *Greg Manion .... mechanical department: Stan Winston Studio *Jules Mann .... assistant model maker *Nick Marra .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Karen Mason .... dinosaur skin fabricator: Stan Winston Studio *Tony McCray .... master mold maker: Stan Winston Studio *Mark McCreery .... concept artist: Stan Winston Studio *Matt McDonnell .... special effects *Kevin McTurk .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Tara Meaney-Crocitto .... production coordinator: Stan Winston Studio *Paul Mejias .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *Bruce Minkus .... special effects *Tim Moran .... special effects rigging foreman *Brian Namanny .... mechanical department: Stan Winston Studio *Mark Noel .... special effects *Tim Nordella .... mechanical designer: Stan Winston Studio *Joey Orosco .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *Dan Ossello .... special effects *Eric Ostroff .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Tom Pahk .... special effects shop supervisor *Jeff Periera .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Kevin Pike .... special effects: custom props *Jon Porter .... special effects *E. Wayne Rabouin .... special effects *Robert Ramsdell .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Joe Reader .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *Andy Schoneberg .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *Alan Scott .... mechanical designer: Stan Winston Studio *Patrick Shearn .... mechanical designer: Stan Winston Studio *Shannon Shea .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *Alfred Sousa .... mechanical designer: Stan Winston Studio *Bruce Stark .... mechanical department: Stan Winston Studio *Ian Stevenson .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *Christopher Swift .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *Michiko Tagawa .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Pierre-Olivier Thevenin .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Brian Tipton .... special effects *Mike Trcic .... key artist: Stan Winston Studio *Scott Urban .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Kimberly Verros .... production assistant: Stan Winston Studio *Kevin Willis .... art department: Stan Winston Studio *Chuck Zlotnick .... production assistant: Stan Winston Studio *Thomas R. Homsher .... special effects technician (uncredited) Visual Effects by *Barbara Affonso .... chief model maker *Eric Armstrong .... computer graphics animator *Joel Aron .... computer graphics technical assistant *Paul Ashdown .... computer graphics software developer *Bill Barr .... stage technician: ILM *Randall K. Bean .... scanning operator *Kathleen Beeler .... digital artist *John Andrew Berton Jr. .... CG department operations manager *Ken Beyer .... computer graphics systems supporter *Mike Bienstock .... animatics: Tippett Studio *Nicholas Blake .... engineer: Tippett Studio *Kim Blanchette .... animatics: Tippett Studio *Patricia Blau .... executive in charge of production: ILM *Mike Bolles .... camera engineer: ILM *Conrad Bonderson .... engineer: Tippett Studio *Barbara Brennan .... digital artist *Geoff Campbell .... computer graphics animator *Dave Carson .... digital artist *Terry Chostner .... visual effects camera operator *Charlie Clavadetscher .... computer graphics camera matchmover *Michael Conte .... computer graphics technical assistant: ILM *Jean M. Cunningham .... computer graphics artist *Gail Currey .... cg department production manager *Mark A.Z. Dippé .... co-visual effects supervisor *Lisa Drostova .... digital artist *Sheila Duignan .... production coordinator: Tippett Studio *Edwin Dunkley .... computer graphics technical assistant *Randy Dutra .... senior animator: Tippett Studio *TyRuben Ellingson .... visual effects art director *John Ellis .... optical supervisor *Mike Ellis .... scanning operator *Eric Enderton .... computer graphics software developer *Douglas Epps .... computer technician: Tippett Studio *Christopher Evans .... matte artist *Stefen Fangmeier .... lead computer graphics supervision *Scott Farrar .... additional plate photographer *Robert Finley Jr. .... stage technician: ILM *Pat Fitzsimmons .... stage technician: ILM *Carl N. Frederick .... computer graphics artist *George Gambetta .... scanning operator *Steve Gawley .... chief model maker *Tim Geideman .... optical lab technician *Bart Giovanetti .... digital artist *Michael Gleason .... visual effects editor: ILM *Jeffrey Greeley .... camera assistant: ILM *Timothy Greenwood .... projectionist: ILM *Craig Hayes .... computer interface engineer: Tippett Studio *Janet Healy .... visual effects producer *Robert Hill .... camera assistant: ILM *Diane Holland .... digital matte coordinator *John Horn .... computer graphics software developer *Sandy Houston .... digital artist *Wade Howie .... computer graphics artist *Tom L. Hutchinson .... computer graphics artist *Keith Johnson .... optical camera operator *Zoran Kacic-Alesic .... computer graphics software developer *Douglas S. Kay .... senior CG department manager *Pam Kaye .... production accountant: ILM *Ira Keeler .... chief model maker *Brian Knep .... computer graphics software developer *Peter Konig .... animatics: Tippett Studio Visual Effects by (cont.) *Jay Lenci .... computer graphics systems supporter *Joe Letteri .... computer graphics artist *Jeffrey B. Light .... computer graphics artist *James Lim .... optical camera operator *Nancy Luckoff .... computer graphics coordinator *Greg Maloney .... digital artist *Tina Matthies .... production assistant: ILM *Mark McCreery .... concept artist *Roberto McGrath .... assistant editor: ILM *Gary Meyer .... video engineer: ILM *Fred Meyers .... video engineer: ILM *Mark S. Miller .... plate producer: ILM *Jim Mitchell .... computer graphics artist *Curt I. Miyashiro .... computer graphics technical assistant *Steve Molin .... computer graphics technical assistant *Tim Morgan .... stage technician: ILM *Jim Morris .... general manager: ILM *George Murphy .... computer graphics supervisor *Patrick T. Myers .... computer graphics camera matchmover *Michael J. Natkin .... computer graphics software developer *Patrick Neary .... computer graphics technical assistant *Joe Pasquale .... computer graphics artist *Lorne Peterson .... chief model maker *Josh Pines .... scanning supervisor *Gary Platek .... engineer: Tippett Studio *Ellen Poon .... computer graphics artist *Steve Price .... computer graphics animator *Steve Reding .... computer technician: Tippett Studio *Christopher Reed .... chief model maker *Carolyn Ensle Rendu .... digital artist *Louis Rivera .... negative cutter: ILM *Jules Roman .... production supervisor: Tippett studio *Stephen Rosenbaum .... computer graphics artist *Rebecca Schiros .... production: Tippett Studio *John Schlag .... computer graphics artist *Alex Seiden .... computer graphics supervisor *Linda Siegel .... computer graphics systems supporter *Jerry Simonsen .... courier coordinator: ILM *Tom St. Amand .... animator: Tippett studio *James Straus .... computer graphics animator *Duncan Sutherland .... camera engineer: ILM *Eric Swenson .... animatics: Tippett Studio *David Tanaka .... editorial coordinator: ILM *Ginger Theisen .... computer graphics coordinator *Kristen D. Trattner .... optical line-up *Bart Trickel .... engineer: Tippett Studio *Tien Truong .... computer graphics artist *Pat Turner .... visual effects camera operator *Yusei Uesugi .... matte artist *Adam Valdez .... computer systems: Tippett Studio *Lisa Vaughn .... optical coordinator *Lisa Vaughn .... scanning coordinator *Don Waller .... computer graphics animator *Judith Weaver .... visual effects coordinator: ILM *John Whisnant .... optical line-up *Steve Williams .... CG animator *Tom Williams .... supervisor of software and digital technology *Suzanne Niki Yoshii .... production: Tippett Studio *Stuart Ziff .... engineer: Tippett Studio *Rita E. Zimmerman .... digital artist *Scott Billups .... pre-visualization (uncredited) *Kris Brown .... visual effects engineer: ILM (uncredited) *Greg Butler .... camera engineering intern: ILM (uncredited) *Dennis Muren .... visual effects supervisor: ILM (uncredited) *Lionel Ivan Orozco .... stop motion armatures: Tippett Studio uncredited) *Stephanie Powell .... blue screen supervisor (uncredited) *Scott Schneider .... model maker (uncredited) Stunts *Nathalie B. Bollinger .... stunts *Laura Dash .... stunts *Larry Davis .... stunts *Gary Epper .... stunts *Donna Evans .... stunts *Rusty Hanson .... stunts *Norman Howell .... stunts *Gary Hymes .... stunt coordinator *Les Larson .... stunts *Gary McLarty .... stunts *Pat Romano .... stunts *R.A. Rondell .... stunts *Brian Smrz .... stunts *Patricia Tallman .... stunt double: Laura Dern *Larry Nicholas .... stunts (uncredited) *Myke Schwartz .... stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Lloyd Ahern II .... additional photographer *Ron Cardarelli .... key grip *Steven Cardarelli .... grip *Steve Chandler .... assistant chief lighting technician *Henry Charleston .... lighting technician *Murray Close .... still photographer *John Coker .... grip *John Connell .... assistant camera: aerial unit *Marty Dobkousky .... grip *Ben O. Graham .... lighting technician *Michael Ronald Heath .... grip *Bud Heller .... key rigging grip *Ian Kelly .... video engineer *Deborah Kelman .... additional video assist operator *Sid Lucero .... best boy grip *Patrick Marshall .... rigging gaffer *Patrick McArdle .... assistant camera: plate photography *John O'Grady .... grip *Calmar Roberts .... first assistant camera *Keith Roverud .... lighting technician *Jack S. Schlosser .... gaffer: second unit *Stephen Sfetku .... camera loader *Mark Soucie .... lighting technician *Raymond Stella .... camera operator *Edward R. Thompson Jr. .... lighting technician *Roger Thompson .... electrician: Hawaii *Ruben Vasquez .... grip: Hawaii *Bill Venegas .... grip *Dave Wachtman .... dolly grip *O'Shana Walker .... assistant chief lighting technician *Mark Walthour .... chief lighting technician *Jolanda R. Wipfli .... second assistant camera *Anthony Wong .... lighting technician *Ron Woodside .... lighting technician *Glenn Corbett .... rigging gaffer (uncredited) *J.W. Fornof .... pilot: camera plane (uncredited) *Adam Glick .... set lighting technician (uncredited) *Mark Gutterud .... camera operator: VistaVision (uncredited) *Ron Kunecke .... night light operator (uncredited) *Mark Mele .... rigging electrician (uncredited) *Douglas Olivares .... assistant camera (uncredited) *Stephen Sfetku .... second assistant camera (uncredited) Animation Department *Bob Kurtz .... movement designer: 'Mr. D.N.A.' animation *Robert Peluce .... layout designer: 'Mr. D.N.A.' animation *Adam Valdez .... animator *Gary Mooney .... animator: animated sequence (uncredited) *Frank Suarez .... assistant animator: Mr. DNA sequence (uncredited) Casting Department *Susanna Griffith .... casting assistant *Barbara Harris .... voice casting *Michael Hirshenson .... casting associate *Mia Levinson .... casting assistant (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department *Mitchell Ray Kenney .... costumer *Sue Moore .... costume supervisor: women *Kelly Porter .... costumer *Eric H. Sandberg .... costume supervisor: men Editorial Department *Gary Burritt .... negative cutter *Dale Caldwell .... color timer *Alan Cody .... assistant editor *Patrick Crane .... assistant editor *Michael Fallavollita .... apprentice editor *Peter Fandetti .... assistant editor *Andre Fenley .... apprentice editor *Art Halissi .... color timer *Robert West .... post-production assistant Other crew *Todd J. Adelman .... first aid/safety coordinator *Yarek Alfer .... chief sculptor *Lance Anderson .... coat and body parts supplier *Michael Backes .... display graphics supervisor *Lloyd Ball .... puppeteer *Craig Barnett .... production assistant *Craig Barr .... puppeteer *Bill Basso .... puppeteer *David Beneke .... puppeteer *Larry Bolster .... puppeteer *Evan Brainard .... puppeteer *Judith M. Brown .... teacher *Beth Cahn .... assistant: Ms. Kennedy *Brian Callier .... 24 frame computer sync *Lynne Cannizzaro .... production secretary *Craig Caton .... puppeteer *Rebecca Chaires .... assistant: Ms. Ryan *Leslie Cheatham .... assistant: Ms. Kennedy *David Chevalier .... picture pilot: aerial unit *Mitchell J. Coughlin .... puppeteer *Alexander Courage .... orchestrator *Bonnie Curtis .... assistant: Mr. Spielberg *Richard Davison .... puppeteer *Jon Dawe .... puppeteer *Stefan Dechant .... computer design *Sandy DeCrescent .... music contractor *Jeff Edwards .... puppeteer *Don Feldstein .... stand-in *Greg Figiel .... puppeteer *Rick Galinson .... puppeteer *Jane Goe .... production controller *Tim Gonzales .... craft service *Armando González .... puppeteer *René González .... projectionist: Amblin *Dave Grasso .... puppeteer *John Gurche .... dinosaur specialist *Mark Hallett .... dinosaur specialist *Beth Hathaway .... puppeteer *Rich Haugen .... puppeteer *Angela Heald .... production office coordinator *Deborah Henderson .... assistant production accountant *Doug Henderson .... dinosaur specialist *Elena Holden .... assistant accountant *Jack Horner .... consultant: paleontology *Johnny Johnson .... stand-in *J.M. Kenny .... production assistant *Karen Bittenson Kushell .... second assistant: Mr. Spielberg *Richard J. Landon .... puppeteer *Sam Lee .... assistant location manager: Hawaii *Ken Levine .... location manager: Hawaii unit *Tim Litchauer .... safety coordinator *Frank Charles Lutkus III .... puppeteer *Cynthia Madvig .... stand-in *Shane Mahan .... puppeteer *Sherry Marshall .... assistant production coordinator *Karen Mason .... puppeteer *Victoria Mattson .... assistant production coordinator: Hawaii *Mark McCreery .... puppeteer *Paul Mejias .... puppeteer *Simon Millar .... assistant: Sam Neill *John Monsour .... 24 frame computer sync *Dennis Muren .... full-motion dinosaurs *David Nakabayashi .... display graphics *John Neufeld .... orchestrator *Stuart Neumann .... location manager *Tim Nordella .... puppeteer *Kristen J. Nye .... payroll accountant *Joey Orosco .... puppeteer *Gregory Paul .... dinosaur specialist *Jeff Periera .... puppeteer *Patti Podesta .... slide show coordinator *Ana Maria Quintana .... script supervisor *Joe Reader .... puppeteer *Marsha Robertson .... unit publicist *John Rosengrant .... puppeteer *Andy Schoneberg .... puppeteer *Alan Scott .... puppeteer *Patrick Shearn.... puppeteer *Shannon Shea .... puppeteer *John Smith .... production assistant *Alfred Sousa .... puppeteer *Ian Stevenson .... puppeteer *Christine Stewart .... assistant accountant *Christopher Swift .... puppeteer *Jules Sylvester .... animal trainer *Michiko Tagawa .... puppeteer *Traci Tateyama .... office assistant: Hawaii *Phyllis Thurber-Moffit .... textile artist *Diana Tinkley .... assistant: Mr. Molen *Phil Tippett .... dinosaur supervisor *Arlene Trainoff .... assistant: David Koepp *Mark Travis .... security: Hawaii *Mike Trcic .... puppeteer *Jim Turner .... production accountant *Davida Vaccaro .... stand-in *Matt Winston .... puppeteer *Stan Winston .... live action dinosaurs *Cynthia Zajonc .... safety coordinator: aerial unit *Robert Zajonc .... aerial coordinator: aerial unit *Joe Zimmerman .... stand-in: Mr. Goldblum *Johnathan Aldrin .... production assistant (uncredited) *George Barris .... car modifications (uncredited) *Bob Corff .... voice teacher (uncredited) *Dennis Dreith .... additional orchestrator (uncredited) *Rory Enke .... location scout (uncredited) *Don Feldstein .... photo double (uncredited) *Debra Grieco .... production accountant (uncredited) *Ron Hahn-Morin .... production assistant: Kauai (uncredited) *Craig Hosking .... helicopter pilot: Hawaii (uncredited) *Artie Kane .... additional conductor (uncredited) *Steven R. Kutcher .... entomologist (uncredited) *Tim Lawrence .... game designer (uncredited) *Conrad Pope .... orchestrator (uncredited) *Joe Zimmerman .... photo double: Mr. Goldblum (uncredited) __NOEDITSECTION__ * *